transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
SPIES!
Liberation Arch -- The Past Over the highway, the Liberation Arch rises high and proud, designed to resist anything and everything, even time. The gleaming structure is marked with the most ancient of Cybertronian dialects, unreadable to most. Directly below the arch, there is a silver plaque, untarnished. Just as the dialect has been forgotten, the original meaning of the Arch is also lost, but it stands as a symbol that Cybertronians will never be conquered for long, save perhaps by themselves and their own desires. Catechism just assumes that Astrotrain is cussing. Waving a hand, she points out, "That would depend on when 'this time' is, which you still haven't told me." Like many Seekers, she was brought to life after the third war started, so the second war is alien to her. Then, she points out, "I mean... if you've been talking to Shockwave, would we even be going back to the same future we left? Your meddling could turn everyone into space apes! How you would like that, huh? We get back, and Devastator's in ruins on the beach, and space apes are running the show. It'd be terrible, that's what it would be." She is standing near the Liberation Arch, and she clearly has some damages. The turbowolf-drawn chariot looks to be heading towards the Liberation Arch anyway. So *not* on the way to the arena. However, as its passenger spies the activity at the Arch, Straxus shakes the reigns, causing the wolves to pull faster. He has not yet arrived, but it will be very soon. "Too late for that, sweetheart. Things started changing the instant we showed up and the locals started taking notice." Astrotrain then reaches up and places a hand on Catechism's head, forcibly turning and pointing towards the incoming procession. "And I mean -STRAXUS-." Rampage crosses his arms and looks smug. Luckily, he's an innocent bystander. Surely Straxus won't bother him at all! "I don't understand what you people are talking about. You're all insane." He grins. "I like that! LET'S BE FRIENDS! We can start a gang! Oh, I've always wanted to be in a gang." Catechism squawks as Astrotrain grabs her and makes her look over at the procession. She asks, "A chariot of turbo-wolves? Hey, in Polyhex, the Victory Arch showed Lady Kestrel with a chariot of turbo-wolves! People actually did that? And you can stop cussing, okaaay? I get the point, this is someone important, sheesh! And a... gang? Uhm. lemme think about that. I got things to do, you know? Like beat on Autobots and take their stuff!" Cinder looks around quickly. He could run, as per his turbofox instincts, but on the other hand (or paw), he should probably keep observing, despite the approaching presence of Straxus. He inches closer to the side of the arch that conceals him, trying still to remain out of the Decepticons' sight. "What we lookin' at?" Specter asks Cinder, tapping him on the back. The rookie covert operative was bored with patrol, and Sentinel was passed out again ... so he decided to tag along with Cinder. Peering over the Autofoxes head, Specter let's out a low groan. "Geez, there's another one of 'em." "Heyy, that's what I want to do!" Rampage shouts, pumping his fist in the air. "I love beating guys up and taking their stuff, especially Autobots! Okay, here's the plan, I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who can take your stupid plane parts off and stick some beast junk on you." He taps the side of his head. "You following me? We can match! It'll be great!" Cinder stiffens with a start. He'd been so preoccupied that he hadn't detected Specter's presence! He looks over his shoulder to stare at the other Autobot. "Unfamiliar Decepticons," he reports. Then he adds, "And Straxus is coming. I can smell him." He motions with his muzzle toward the approaching turbowolves and chariot. Straxus finally draws near the arch and pulls back the reins, bringing his chariot to a halt. He lifts his right hand, and the small procession with him also stops. Blazing red optics scan those gathered while the first Decepticon himself remains silent. His stance, the turn of his head... all of it seems... expectant. Astrotrain resists the urge to facepalm. Really, VERY strongly tries to resist the urge, as he just looks at Catechism dumbly. "Yeah...okay, I'm a fan of people learning things the more direct way." And thus, just as Straxus pulls up, Astrotrain puts a hand behind Catechism and gives her a SHOVE in the first Decepticon's direction, adopting a very quiet 'standing at ease' stance in the background for now. Yep. Catechism groans, "Oh, Straxus, no! No more rebuilds! I promised Mixmaster he could muck around with my armour already." Mixmaster, who in this time period, is either an Autobot or a neutral. Either way, one of the people whose stuff she would be stealing, in this context. Hmm. Big dude, there. Big dude, who... "OHSLAG!" At the shove, Catechism hits a knee, dropping into a low bow in record time. She keeps her head down to hide that she would be gibbering. That's Straxus! She saw him on the back cover of one of the Books! Specter nods, noting Cinder's reaction to his unnannounced arrival. Perhaps this sneaking around business isn't as foreign to him as he once thought? "Oh, more of those weird freaks Prime was talking about? Here, allow me to get some close up shots." he replies, taking some pictures of Catechism and Astrotrain arguing. "If he doesn't care, we all know Fortress Maximus will." Straxus arches the right brow-ridged, though it tends to have a very angular look anyway. He looks down at Catechism, then crouches down before her. "Rise, stranger. You wear my symbol. You bow to no one. Not even I." Then he straightens and looks back at Astrotrain, then at Rampage. He fails to see the Autobots. At last, he looks down at Catechism once more. "Now. WHY would I want to rebuild you?" Then, down from above, some sort of bizarre, doughnut-shaped flying object, about the size of your average Cassetticon, noisily lowers down by Straxus's side, its high pitched central fan causing a huge racket. "WHO are these STRANGERS!?" the shape shrieks over its own din. "They must be SPIES!" Zeal transforms into a flying attack platform! "I'm still a turbofox," Cinder murmurs. "My instincts are telling me to run...but I need to keep observing..." He shakes his head. It's tough being a Primitive. "Where did you come from, anyway?" he asks Specter. Astrotrain stands back quietly, his hands folding behind his back for the moment as Catechism has the oh so unenviable task of talking to Straxus right now, which was simply helped along by a friendly neighborhood push from Astrotrain, no less. If he could whistle innocently, he would right now. That is, until the shrieking thing appears next to Straxus, causing him to wince slightly. "...tempted to get some fragging target practice..." he mutters to himself, wondering if the difference in his appearance will help in keeping from being totally recognizable from his past appearance or not. He wasn't super famous to alot of people back in this time (and he certainly likes to think he is to those in his own time), but those who are 'in the know' about the latest technological developments no doubt keep up in the circles. People who are 'in the know'. People like Straxus. Rampage waves his hands around at that crazy flying attack platform thing. "No way! Not this guy!" He points to Astrotrain. "He's rad! He walloped the crap out of Sentinel Prime. I SAW IT!" Rampage points to his eyes. "With my own eyyyeessss..." he hisses. "That flying chick, I don't know. She's probably a spy though." Astrotrain begins to tremble just slightly. "...Rampage. Ix-nay on being a oudmouthed-lay erk-jay!" Astrotrain looks like he's resisting the urge to lay the Predacon-predecessor out flat. Catechism curses a bit, something about wishing to jam scraplets into Astrotrain, and she straightens, standing tall as she dares. She mutters, almost too softly to be heard, "Those who cowered before him were denied." So. Don't cower. Not an easy thing, when there is a living legend standing right there, and she looks about as big and strong as Galvatron, give or take. Catechism forces herself straighter, assuming a relaxed look that she doesn't really feel. She gestures over at Rampage and starts to explain, "No, no, you don't want to rebuild me, s-" she starts to say 'sir', but she thinks better of it. "He was suggesting I should get a rebuild. I just don't fold that way, you know?" "Uhh, back that way?" Specter shrugs, pointing in a random direction. He could care less, the scene enfolding before him has obviously taken his interest. When Zeal arrives though, his grin turns to a nasty snarled expression. "That battle platform again, I swear ... one of these days, he'll go down for good!" Sighing, he snaps another bunch of images and goes over them on his data-pad. "Hey, take a look at this ... what's up with that Seeker? I mean, doesn't she look all strange..." he asks, mumbling to himself "...and totally hawt..." Cinder gives Specter an odd look, complete with raised optic ridge. "You bipeds are strange..." Straxus looks up as Zeal arrives, and grimaces at Zeal's arrival. Loudly, he rumbles, "They may be. But... there are alternatives, as well." He looks over at Catechism, Rampage, and Astrotrain. "If they are spies, they are poor ones." Focus to Rampage. "Sentinel, hmmm?" Finally, his gaze turns again to Astrotrain. "Is this true... Astrotrain?" Astrotrain curses under his breath, no doubt with a four letter word of sorts that he's probably borrowed from his close proximety to humans over the years. Well he doesn't look -that- different from his old (read: War Within) appearance, does he? "I bent that bulldozer blade of his backwards. Loudmouth had it comin." he admits, shiftily looking off to one side and failing to mention that his own ram prow was buckled in just as badly from the head-on collision. But then given that he was able to pull -off- such a feat as going head to head with Sentinel would probably be something notable as well wouldn't it? So needless to say his pride is puffed up just a bit. He also notably says nothing about the flying bit. Wasn't asked, don't tell? Zeal continues to hover around the new Decepticons, shining a too-bright flashlight on them. "YES, my LORD! REGARDLESS! I have not SEEN them before! *I* do not TRUST them!" That fan is SO loud. Astrotrain squints as the light is in his eyes. "...keep that up ya little pipsqueak and I'm gonna test my batting arm in a sec..." Catechism tries to steady herself. Fear. She can't let herself feel fear. So she focuses instead on the pain in her fuel tanks, on how hungry she is, and the worn aches of her injuries, several days old now. And cold, too. She brings her hands up to rub at the sides of her cone. Cold, hungry, and damaged. But she's a Decepticon. That means she should be ready to kill someone to set those three issues right. For so too were denied all those who gave in and fell mercy to their pain, to their inadequacies. She raises a hand to try to shield her optics from the annoying light from Zeal. Catechism declares firmly, "I'm not a spy. I am a faithful Decepticon, as I was made." That's a slip, though she doesn't know it - most in this era took up the Decepticon life by choice, not by creation. "Gah, can't think straight with that fan." Specter remarks, closing the data-pad and snapping a few more shots of the meeting. This is definitely going to make up for his screw up last week, hell ... Prime might even give him a promotion, although it depends on if he's drunk or not. "Hey, what's our exit strategy Cin?" "Very wise, Zeal," Straxus says, tone slow, patient, but voice easily carrying enough to be heard over that loud fan. "Trust given freely is foolishness by another name." He looks at Astrotrain and asks, almost conversationally, "So I take it word of my desire to... speak with you has not reached yo-" then he cuts himself off at something Catechism says. His head swivels and he fixes his gaze on her. "Made?" Cinder has his ears pinned back, as his audios hurt a bit due to Zeal's very loud fan. At Specter's inquiry, he shrugs as best as a quadruped can. "Well, they're distracted. I imagine we can just walk away and they won't notice us." Rampage feels pretty awkward just standing around with these guys. It's not like he's involved with anything so he takes this moment to dip out of the conversation and go back to wandering around aimlessly. Such is life! Unknowingly, he walks right towards the two sneaky Autobots. DUN DUN DUNNNNN! "I've been...elsewhere." Astrotrain states, optics shifting left, then right, as he half turns, as if trying to find something. ANYTHING for a sort of distraction. "I was only talkin to Shockwave again recently and..." Yeah it's not exactly a lie, is it? But then Straxus' attention goes back to Catechism, and he facepalms, turning away from her and Straxus as if to hide his expression. Zeal wobbles back and forth at Catechism's words. "Made? Made!? MADE!?!?! You LIIIEEEEEE!" Catechism has the feeling she has said something wrong, here, but she can't say quite what. What is wrong with saying she was built a Decepticon? She was! It isn't as if she was around during the Second War, and Transformers are pretty horrible at keeping records, for a bunch of robots. One part stubborn, one part puzzled, she repeats, "I was built a Decepticon, and I'm proud of it." The Autobots didn't have annoying Autobot Seekers like Raptor back in the past, did they? Is that the confusion? Astrotrain moves by turning back and draping an arm over Catechism, conveniently slapping his hand over her mouth in the process. "...uh, you'll have to excuse my little friend here, Straxus." He offers, trying a car-salesman type grin. "As ya can see, she's kinda beat up, and she's low on fuel and is kinda out of it." Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Catechism compares her Agility to Astrotrain's Accuracy: Failure :( "And Shockwave did not tell you that I was looking for him? I see he has been... remiss. Perhaps I should speak with him." Straxus does nothing to end Zeal's ranting, and the brow-ridge lifts once more as Catechism repeats that she was built Decepticon. "How... odd," he says before his head swivels as Rampage starts to wander off, and he frowns. "It would seem I, also, have been being negligent." Louder, he booms, "You! Beast-former! What is your name?" Catechism is grabbed and muzzled by Astrotrain, though she puts up a struggle to escape from his grip, a struggle that ultimately proves futile. (She is also seized by a strange desire to paint the Canadian flag on Zeal over there, and she doesn't know why.) Odd? What's odd about being built a Decepticon? The only Seekers that aren't built Decepticons are weirdos like Raptor! Rampage stops dead in his tracks and spins around on his heels. He points to himself with a finger to make sure that, yes, Straxus is indeed talking to him. "Me? I'm uhhhh...Rampage. 'Cause I like to destroy things." Zeal hovers up over Catechism, and via a rapid transformation, drops down onto her shoulder. He leans into his face, fixing her with a look from his beady little red eyes. "I see your LIES!" he whispers harshly. His head swivels up towards Astrotrain. "And youuuurs!" He backflips off of Catechism, and points at both of the strange Decepticons as he backs away from them. Zeal transforms into robot mode! Specter attempts to grab Cinder and slink back into the shadows unnoticed, allowing Rampage to pass by without a hiccup. He places one finger over his mouth, silently mouthing 'Shhhhhh!'. His blue optics pierce through the darkness, attentive and studying the future Predacon. If all goes well, Rampage will pass by without any notice of them. Worse case scenario, he'll have to book it with a turbo-fox in tow. Combat: Specter compares his Agility to Rampage's Intelligence: Success! Cinder is grabbed by Specter. Oddly enough, he doesn't protest. He also keeps very quiet. Astrotrain coughs, "Well ya know, Shockwave's real busy and I only was just speakin to him a short time ago. I was just gettin settled back in!" Technically he doesn't owe Straxus his loyalty, since technically he's a part of Shockwave's crew, technically. One can talk all about being technical when they're not in a situation where they feel like they're treading on eggshells, right? He releases his hold on Catechism's mouth for now, glaring full on at Zeal as he starts to back away. "Ya better not say that again within kicking distance, pal!" A fistshake for good measure follows before he straightens up. "A-HEM. Anyways, what didja uh, want to talk to me `bout anyway?" Straxus has not yet noticed the Autobots! The little flying weapons platform is VERY noisy, after all. Straxus grunts at Rampage's declaration. "You've not yet chosen where you stand," he sniffs, then looks down at Zeal. "I'd wager they are being /deceptive/, Zeal. It is good that you are keeping watch on them." Then he looks up at Catechism and Astrotrain again. "You were behaving quite strangely on the radio some nights ago, Astrotrain. You've not brought /space sickness/ to /my/ world, have you?" Catechism has a beady-eyed little dude on her shoulder. This is oddly familiar. She asks, curiously, "So... do you say 'in POLYHEX' a great deal?" Continuing to deny that she is a spy is probably pointless, since his opinion seems to be rather entrenched. Might as well shout at the wind. Feeling a bit vindictive, she suggests, "I definitely think Astrotrain is ill. Nothing some good hard work at the smelter wouldn't melt out." She smirks, a bit sickly. "Guess not," Rampage simply states. He gives a shrug and shakes his head. "I guess neither side really captures my interest." With that said, he marches even closer to the Autobots, stopping for a moment to examine a weird looking pebble on the ground. THE SUSPENSE. Zeal's optics twitch madly. "I am a MIGHTY warrior!" he shrieks at Astrotrain. "Challenge me at your peril!" It's true that few Decepticons want to tangle with Zeal, but it's *not* because he's a mighty warrior. "And YOU!" he sneers at Catechism. "I do not know what you MEAN! That sounds RIDICULOUS!" "I -ain't- ill!" Astrotrain growls, resisting the urge to try and smack the seeker a good one with a large fist. "I just got...turned around a little, that's all! It ain't the space sickness that's the problem, it's just how big space really is. Like, really big. Huge. Gigantic even." A nod for good measure. Catechism mutters, "It's just a model." Specter silently curses to himself, the Decepticon hasn't wandered off yet ... and what's worse, he's encroaching upon them further! Whispering to Cinder, "Okay, we gotta make a break for it. Attack plan Alpha-seventy." Before the Turbo-Foxbot can respond, Specter chucks his ally straight at Rampage's face; he himself following out of the nook soon afterward and making a break for it. Combat: Specter sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Specter appears from the shadows... Combat: Specter strikes Rampage with his Turbo-Foxxed! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rampage's Accuracy. (Blinded) Straxus snorts derisively at Rampage. "So you care so little for the fate of your world?" He lifts his hand, then, and waves the Beast-former off. "Indeed, the mind of an animal," he mutters. Then he studies Astrotrain for a long moment, optics narrowed. "Indeed. It is... quite big. Big enough to change a person." Then Straxus leans forward, looking between Catechism and Astrotrain. "What do you know of the *other* strangers?" Catechism reaches up to try to give Zeal a pat on the head that sort of says 'that is very nice; now put your drawing on the fridge with some magnets'. "I mean... the Decepticon will save the day... in POLYHEX! I... nevermind. That does sound ridiculous." Then, she turns back to Rampage and suggests, "You should totally join the Decepticons! We are the best, and have you seen our dental plan?" Oh slag, the Decepticons in the past probably have a different dental plan. Does Straxus provide Delta? Hmm... "...oh. Join the Decepticons. The Autobots are jerks who throws turbofoxes at you." Astrotrain can only think that, right now, as Straxus is looking at him, he could really REALLY use a distraction of some sort to happen. And then Rampage gets a turbo-fox in the face, hurled by none other than Specter as the Autobot seems to be making a break for it. He mouths a silent 'thank you' as he looks towards the sky, clasping his hands together. Cinder is thrown at Rampage, and probably latches onto the other Primitive's face, much like a frightened cat would. "Slaggit, Specter!" he shouts at his comrade. "I told you before not to *do* that!" "Tch! Whatever!" Rampage snorts, pointing at Straxus. "Someday I'm going to find a group of guys JUST LIKE ME and we're going to tear around as animals. TOGETHER! It will be so awesome, just you wait!" With that said, he turns back around and gets back to walking only to get a fox to the face. "AAAAARGH! GETITOFFME! GETITOFFME!" He claws furiously at Cinder while running around in circles. Straxus's head snaps towards Rampage, Specter, and Cinder. "Is that an Autobot?!" he demands. Then he strides towards the fracas, yelling, "Stop them!" Catechism is distracted from answering Straxus about the other arrivals because Rampage has a turbofox on him. She moves and tries to grab the turbofox off of Rampage, as it seem to rather be distressing Rampage, and perhaps it will convince him of just how rad the Decepticons are if she removes the turbofox. Oh, and Straxus wants the Autobots stopped. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Catechism strikes Cinder with her Grab attack! Zeal hisses as he is patted on the head, barely tolerating it. "INSOLENCE! I will rectify your insubordination, WENCH!" And then... what is that? An animal is tossed at Rampage? "What is that THING!?!?!" Astrotrain pulls out his rifle as the situation gets a little chaotic to say the least. "...well slaggit." He mutters aloud, watching as Catechism wrestles with the...turbofox on Rampage's face. "...well that's somethin ya don't see everyday." And then, out of the corner of his vision, he catches sight of Specter making a run for it. "A HA! There's a runner!" Without even thinking, he starts to pursue, rifle pointed ahead of him, but not firing just yet, his big blocky feet thundering on the ground as he chases after the wayward Autobot. "You ain't gettin away!" Rampage is saved by none other than Catechism! He reels back and gasps for air as the fox is yanked off of his face. It takes a few seconds for all this to register in Rampage's head but when it does he transforms into his alternate mode. "Oi! Put 'im here! I want to tear that animal apart for humiliating me!" Rampage transforms into a robot tiger. "NO!" Straxus booms, reaching his right arm out. "Give it to me!" he demands. It doesn't matter that Catechism is, apparently, a friend of Astrotrain's and therefore answers to Shockwave - she is wearing *his* symbol, and Straxus will give *her* commands. Cinder struggles in Catechism's grip, and as he does so yells at Rampage, "You're an animal too, you know! Now let go of me, you...you *Seeker*!" "Oh, sorry Cinder ... forgot!" Specter blurts out, moving out from the hidden spot they had been crouched in for far too long and considering options for their escape. "Quit playing around, we gotta get outta here pronto!" he roars, looking around frantically for an exit. Combat: Specter sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Specter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass For that crack, Zeal, have a turbofox. Catechism tries to chuck the turbofox over her shoulder, to knock Zeal off her shoulder. She roars, "Insubordination? Wench? You want my respect? Earn it. Until then, you're nothing, you hear me? Nothing! I don't care if you toady around the Lord Protector himself! Stand on your own merits, not on... my shoulder." She then hears Rampage's request and suggests, "Uh, maybe you can kick him?" It doesn't matter to her which one Rampage hits, the turbofox or Zeal. Then, she looks over at Straxus and offers, "...and you can have the turbofox when Rampage is done kicking it?" Solomon, she is not. Combat: Catechism strikes Zeal with her Grab attack! <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Hey, Sentinel!" Straxus's red optics blaze up furiously. "I. Want. One of them," he says, voice far calmer than expression and stance. Far too calm. "Should I not get one, I hold you responsible." Then he turns towards Zeal and yells, "Zeal! Grab that fox!" Zeal has a turbofox flung at him, and as they are roughly the same size, he is knocked to the floor! "NYAAHHHHH! FILTHY! UNCLEAN! WRETCHED! BEASSSST! For those who take the form of an animal are forever DAMNED in the optical sensors of our maker!" he squeels, his high-pitched voice carrying across the area, possibly annoying the hell out of anyone nearby. At Straxus's command, he does try to seize the fox, but things are a bit chaotic right now... Combat: Zeal misses Catechism with his INCREDIBLY ANNOYING SHRILL VOICE Area attack! Combat: Zeal misses Astrotrain with his INCREDIBLY ANNOYING SHRILL VOICE Area attack! Combat: Zeal misses Cinder with his INCREDIBLY ANNOYING SHRILL VOICE Area attack! <88-Autobot> Specter says, "Anyone ... Jazz, Fort Max, hell I'll even settle for Runner right now!" Astrotrain thunders along the ground as he closes in on the much smaller Autobot. The futuristic Decepticon of course may not be totall uncommon in his size back in his own time, but here...it is glaringly obvious that he is of a totally different breed. In a generation of a war where volunteers join each side, he is of that ultra rare breed purpose-built for war. Big, strong and fast and right now, he's just about onto Specter, one large hand reaching out towards him before he skids to a halt at the audial assault from Zeal's screeching, wincing and putting one hand over the closest audial sensor, to cut back on some of the frequency that he's absorbing. "Gnnyagh! That little fragger's got a shriek!" Robot Tiger 's gaze was locked on the squirming turbofox in Catechism's grip so it's only natural that he follows it after she throws him. With little to no reguard for anything other than chomping down on Cinder, Rampage lunges after him and consequently at Zeal. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Zeal with his Grab attack! Cinder ducks down, out of the range of any Decepticons who may go after him, and tries to dash off. He probably won't get far. Straxus growls softly at the chaos, as Catechism releases the thing, Zeal fails to grab it, and then Rampage prevents Zeal from trying again. With two steps, he darts forward, reaching down and attempting to snatch up Cinder with his right hand before the fox can get away. Combat: Straxus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Straxus strikes Cinder with his C'Mere! (Grab) attack! Zeal squeels loudly at the fangs that have suddenly clamped around his ankle! "Get your FILTHY maw off of me, BEAAAAAST!" he shrieks. And then Cinder tries to scramble away! He tries to grab him by the ankle before it's too late! "NOOOO!" Combat: Zeal strikes Cinder with his Grab attack! Cinder is grabbed, somehow, by both Zeal and Straxus. "Let me go!" he demands as he tries to escape the Decepticons' grasp. Straxus is apparently holding a chain of little robots, much like someone trying to play 'Barrel of Monkeys.' Only with robots instead of monkeys. He easily lifts all the dangling robots up at once (possibly including Rampage!) so that the large Decepticon can look the fox in the optic. He examines the creature, noting the Autobot symbol, then snorts. "I would say something about the Autobots lowering their standards, but then, look who's Prime." "No matter. I know that there are many... strangers on Cybertron just now, and not only those who wear my symbol. Fox, I would have you deliver a message to one of them, should they contact your kind. Should you see 'Ultra Magnus,' self-proclaimed second in command of the Autobots, tell him that I would speak with him. He will not be harmed, provided he approaches my city openly, and after contacting me over the radio at my personal frequency." Straxus smiles. "And no, I do not provide any guarantee that it is not a trap. I am, after all, the Great Deceiver. He'd be a fool to accept such a guarantee, anyway." Straxus squeezes his hand painfully. "Am I understood? Deliver my message, or the next time you run afoul of me will be the last time." Specter dashes left, then right ... trying ot avoid capture while still searching for an exit. "Blast, can't reach the boss on the braodband. Cinder, quit playing around!" he yelps out, as the Decepticons pretty much pull a Turbo-Fox dogpile. His hands clutched to his sides, light emitting quickly from out of the pads of his hands. Glowing rather brightly in a strob-ish pattern, suddenly the energon takes form ... tiny light blue globules. <> Specter transmits over the shortwave, leaping into the air and throwing a multitude of tiny energon flash-bangs in the area of the Decepticons. Combat: Specter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Specter strikes Straxus with his Energon Flash-Bang Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Straxus's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Specter strikes Catechism with his Energon Flash-Bang Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Catechism's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Specter strikes Zeal with his Energon Flash-Bang Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Zeal's Accuracy. (Blinded) Cinder makes a "gack" kind of sound as Straxus's hand squeezes him. He manages to nod and reply, "As you wish... I'll give Ultra Magnus your message." And then Specter attacks, causing Cinder's optics to dim and avoid the sight of the flashes. Catechism zones Zeal out. Working with Americon is to learning how to ignore people as running in the mountains of Kenya is to marathon running. Straxus really seems to want the turbofox or the other Autobot, doesn't he? Seems like Straxus and his enthusiastic-spastic minion have that under control. So it is time to upstage Astrotrain. She withdraws her long, two-tailled whip, and she flicks it out at Specter's ankle. However, a flash-bang goes off, blinding her, so her accuracy may be off. She curses a bit more. Combat: Catechism misses Specter with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! -5 Straxus's hand opens and moves up to cover his optics as Specter's flash-bang goes off. "GAH!" Cinder escapes from Straxus's clutches and makes a run for it. "Come on, Specter, move it!" Combat: Cinder begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Robot Tiger and Specter Zeal is very surprised! "You are not going to kill the Autobot, my Lord? I do not under--GYAAAHHH!" He squeels as his optics are overloaded with light, and he involuntarily releases Cinder! As Rampage was probably still holding onto him, he just dangles from his mouth. "Me? Me!" Specter exclaims, dodging the whip attack from Catechism albeit awkwardly. Stumbling around, the Autobot rookie manages to land on the ground, his legs pumping furiously in unison after Cinder. "Just remember who saved who buddy." he laughs, still looking over his shoulder at the Decepticons. Combat: Specter sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Specter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Astrotrain is of course off to one side, and not involved in the big Fox-pull that's going on. So when the explosion of light goes off, he tilts his head to one side, shielding from the worst of it as he takes half a step back. As Cinder gets free and makes a dash for it, the triplechanger actually dosen't pursue the Autobot. No, he's got enough of a situation to deal with, as it is. He turns back towards the other Decepticons and makes his way back to them, bracing his rifle on his shoulder as he does so. "A'right then! Catechism, I think it's time we get you somewheres and get you fueled up and fixed up, eh?" Cinder snorts. "I also remember who it was that threw me at the Decepticons in the first place!" Specter chuckles, "Details details. I warned you we we're pulling formation Alpha-seventy!" Straxus growls and shakes his head, clearing his eyes. He then straightens and looks down at the over-enthusiastic Zeal. "Sometimes, Zeal, your enemies can serve you best alive." He then looks towards Astrotrain and Catechism and, as Astrotrain observes on Catechism's damages, says, loudly, "Indeed. And we are, as it turns out, quite near Polyhex." Catechism sputters, "You Autobots have a formation code for throwing turbofoxes at people? Deviants! You're deplorable! You see them, Rampage? They're scum. You don't want to be like that." However, Specter is too fast for her to follow, him and his little turbofox, too! She purses her lips and looks at Astrotrain speculatively. She's been getting a pretty shifty vibe from him all day long, and not just because he can shift into more than one mode. Catechism also isn't sure Straxus's hospitality is something wise to accept. Being a Decepticon /hero/ doesn't make him a good person. It makes him a huge liar and mass murderer. So she grunts, "It's nothing. I'll walk it off." Astrotrain grunts at that, crossing his arms over his chest as he finally looks off to one side. "Suit yerself." He manages with a faint shrug, narrowing his optics. "I've gotta check back in with Shockwave anyways." "Autobots are smelly!" Rampage intelligently states. "And they're stupid and I hate them!" He looks between Catechism and Astrotrain. "Okay, wait, run me through this..Who are you guys again?" "Shockwave, too, I would speak with, Astrotrain," Straxus tells the triple-changer without even looking up. He doesn't *order* the message be delivered. But there is a dangerous suggestion to his tone of the consequences of not doing so. To Catechism, he shrugs. "As you'd prefer, though a Decepticon who falls because he refuses repairs is made of just as much scrap as one who falls because he's weak from the start." He glances down at Rampage and sighs faintly, but listens for the answer. Astrotrain transforms a moment later, landing on his eight huge wheels, his ramp hesitating before it closes up, as if waiting to see if Catechism is still going to change her mind or no. "I'll tell him." He states in response to Straxus' 'request'. Armor locks in place, parts shift and Astrotrain transforms into a huge Battletrain! Catechism relaxes somewhat, dropping out of her combat stance and reeling in her whip. She pauses for a moment, thinking. Her systems report that she's almost entirely healed, though the charring sure looks ugly. Go with Astrotrain and seek out Shockwave. Go with Straxus. Go off on her own. Stay right here. She grumbles, "If I was going home in a bucket, I'd be all over repairs." But she cheers up and enthuses, "We're Decepticons! So very sneaky and deceptive, you don't even remember who we are!" Robot Tiger gasps! "Ohhhhhh! I get it now!" If he could, he would wiggle his beasty eyebrows. "DECEPTicons...DECEPTion...You guys DECEIVE people... Very clever." Zeal suddenly pops up beside Rampage, pointing at his face. "YOUUUUUU DECEIVE US! You do!" "Get yer energon here, get it at Ibex or get it wherever ya want." Astrotrain states towards Catechism, his ramp pulling up and slamming shut before he transforms yet again. This time, his shuttle hatch is half open, waiting expectantly. If he had a foot, he'd tap it impatiently. "Just make up yer mind!" Parts spin, components shift and Astrotrain's body grows in size until he is an enormous space shuttle. Straxus had come out here to spend some time in quiet contemplation. Nevermind everything else that occurred, Zeal's presence alone means that won't be happening. Straxus climbs back onto his chariot and takes up the turbowolves' reins. He looks down at Rampage and smiles grimly. "One can turn curse into a mark of pride, beast." Then Zeal pops up, and Straxus sighs and shakes his head. Robot Tiger isn't really sure what Straxus is trying to say to him but he nods anyway. "I'll remember that for the rest of my life." He looks around only to come to the realization that he's going to be by himself again in a few moment and sighs. Maybe if he starts walking he'll find a bar to loiter in. Catechism finally decides, "Someone oughta check out Polyhex, since I get the impression you haven't been there yet again," stupid time travel terminology, "Astrotrain." She waves him off, as he seems rather impatient. Then, she looks down at Zeal. "No, that is is us. We deceive people." Why does she bother? "Very well... Catechism," Straxus rumbles. "Come, Zeal. It is time we departed." And he shakes the reins, sending the turbowolves moving. What? Catechism didn't expect him to let her ride *with* him, did she? (Considering he's known to do things like allow random workers to sit on his throne for a day, you probably shouldn't answer that.) Zeal hops up and down, pointing frantically at Catechism. "I KNEW IT! You are a DECEIVER! I knew it all ALONG! You did not FOOL me!" Hop hop hop. Straxus summons him, then, and Zeal gives the other Decepticons a disdainful "HISSSSS!" before he transforms and takes up a position far above Straxus. Zeal transforms into a flying attack platform! Decepticon Shuttle 's engines glow brightly after his second transformation. His sensors sweep over the others present one last time, before he abruptly launches into the air, gaining height in a roar of thrusterfire that sends him careening like a meteor into the sky in short order. It's good to be fast, airborne and freeee! Catechism does seem to answr to 'Catechism'. Astrotrain wasn't lying about her name. She wasn't expecting to ride. Flying is cooler. She transforms into what is a slagging funny looking jet, given the time period, and she hovers up - but not like a tetrajet hovers. She's pretty clearly using a lift fan to do the hard work of lift off and hovering, because she did pick up earlier that robot flight might not be common right now. Straxus rides off into the sunset! Erm. Starset. Whichever, he heads home to Polyhex.